Portable umbrella's are well known around the world and are used by people to prevent rain from falling on their heads and shoulders. Umbrellas are also widely known to be used to block the sun. The word umbrella comes from the Latin word ‘umbra’ which means shade or shadow. The standard umbrella includes a central shaft with a handle at a lower end and with ribs that are hingedly and radially extending from a top most portion of the central shaft. A rain resistant fabric is attached to the ribs. When the ribs are in the closed position, the ribs and attached fabric is in close proximity to the central shaft. When the umbrella is in the use position, the ribs and attached fabric are spread out radially and the resulting canopy forms a hand-held rain resistant cover for a person as they walk in the rain.
Umbrella's come in a variety of shapes and sizes. However, a common feature is that they need to be held in one hand by the user when in use. Even when not in use and there is a threat of inclement weather, the umbrella must be carried either by hand or in a carry case of some sort. This deficiency makes it nearly impossible and potentially dangerous for the user to use the standard umbrella when performing activities that require two hands, such as riding a bicycle or carrying a large package. Additionally, holding a standard umbrella up for long periods of time can be tiring; such as when attending a ball came that is taking place in the rain. Games can last three hours or more, which is a long time to have to hold an umbrella up in its normal use positron.
Umbrellas are also commonly known to either fail in strong windy conditions or as what most people refer to “invert”. This problem occurs with any size umbrella due to the structure acting as a sail. Users have been facing this problem for centuries.
The present invention wearable umbrella is directed to overcoming these problems associated with traditional hand-held umbrellas and can be used in all weather conditions including extreme heat.